Swan Queen Week Winter 2017
by meowingnow
Summary: My entry to this wonderful event. I may take some of them and write a fic based on them depending on the reviews.
1. Celebrity AU

"Emma, Emma. Wake up!" Mary Margaret shook the blonde awake.

"What's going on?" She glanced at the alarm clock. "It's only six in the morning MM, and it's Sunday" The young woman huffed and leaned into the pillow.

"Emma, look!" Mary Margaret pushed her phone into Emma's view.

"What?!" She shrieked and flew out of the bed, got her phone and dialed the well-known number.

"Em?" Was heard at the other end of the line.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done?" She asked.

"I think so. It's my twitter account after all."

"Yeah, a twitted account followed by more than 3 million people!"

"Oh, yeah. I still don't see the problem here"

"Well. You outed yourself to the world, Gina. There's no way back to the closet now." She warned her girlfriend.

"Why do you think I want to keep hiding this from the world?"

"Because it's me. I mean, you're the lead singer of one of the most influential bands of the world. You don't want to do this because you're with some regular student." Emma reasoned.

"Okay, now listen to me. Emma, you're not a mere student, we both know you're months away from making into the national soccer team and besides that, you're Emma. You're beautiful, caring, loving, kind and you're the bravest woman I've ever met and I want to be able to announce to the world how in love I am with you. I want to be able to hold your hand in the red carpet, take you to places you've only dreamed about. I also want to surprise you at the end of a lecture, or go out with your friends, meet your parents and cheer you on when you're playing soccer." The brunette declared.

"But, how's your manager's going to take this?"

"He knows. I told him before posting the photo"

"And he's okay with us?"

"Yes, and even if he wasn't I would've posted it anyways."

"Wow." Emma breathed out.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Um… I think so. I'll call you later." She dismissed the call.

"Yeah, sure." Regina agreed. "I love you"

"l love you too." She smiled.

She knew everyone knew by then. She had gotten stares all through her day. And people kept asking her if they could meet the famous singer of The Broken Souls. MM and Ruby had been over the moon and had saved the photo as their lock screen, just to annoy Emma. The photo had been taken by Mal, the band's guitarist. Regina had surprised her after one of her soccer practices, and they had spent the rest of the day together, not giving Emma time to shower. Emma, who had been eager to see the famous singer hadn't argued about spending the last two hours watching Regina rehearse for the show they had coming the day after. She had been playing bass, at least until Ursula came out of the restroom and hadn't notice the singer leaning onto her from the back, the brunette had slipped her arms around her stomach and leaned her chin on the blonde's shoulder. They had been in their own world and hadn't the click of Mal's phone taking the photo. And Regina had twitted: So happy I found my White Knight, followed by heart emojis.

She stepped into the field and automatically felt eyes on her, she searched the bleachers and there she was; Regina Mills a.k.a The Evil Queen of The Broken Souls wearing one of her hoodies with the university name, jeans, and no make-up, side by side with Ruby and MM, grinning and waving at her.

She waved back and felt someone pat her on the back. Michelle, one of her team mates glanced at the other players surrounding their coach.

"I get that she's hot and all that, but I also heard that there's someone from the national team somewhere. And if my source is reliable, she's here for you" She smiled at the blonde. "So, what's going to be, Captain? You up for a game?" The darker woman asked.

With one last glance, Emma grinned from ear to ear. "Let's kick some ass"


	2. Coffee Shop AU

Emma and August made their way inside the local coffee shop, it was small but in a cozy and homey way. It gave them the warm and calm they were longing for after being in the streets the whole day. They probably made $25 each, they would've made more if August hadn't been robbed the day prior. Out if the things they lost was Emma's guitar and August's acoustic bass, so they were back at square one.

The smell of coffee and freshly baked cookies welcomed them. It was rather empty, being 5 in the evening, people had already gone home, except for those who decided to work in the small shop. Emma noticed the red-hair ordering people around, and she also noticed the blue-eyed guy staring at her. Once she made it to the cashier, she came face to face with the only person shoe had actually made an effort to help her and had taken her and August to Subway two weeks ago.

"Oh, it's you!" The brunette happily announced.

"Yeah…" Emma shrugged her shoulders and looked at the floor.

"So, you gonna order something?" She sheepishly asked. Emma looked at her name tag: "Regina". It did suit the young woman.

"Um, yeah. Sorry" She glanced at the menus on display. "I'd like a hot cocoa with cinnamon on the top and another one with cream on it" She added, looking at August who had taken a seat and was now observing her.

"Your boyfriend?" Regina asked the blonde.

"Oh, no. He's my brother" She answered.

"That's a relief. You could do so much better than him, dear." The last word made Emma's heart skip a beat.

"It won't happen anyway. My foster parents threw me out because I'm gay and apparently, it's highly contagious" She smiled at the cashier.

"Good thing I'm already infected, then." Regina winked at her, clearly flirting with the blonde.

"Huh, I'm Emma by the way" She held her hand for Regina to shake.

"Regina. A pleasure to meet you Emma" She glanced at the red-hair and then at Emma. "What do you say about getting out of here?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I'd say: lead the way." Emma smiled as she was handed her cocoa in delivery cups.

She went to August and gave him half of the cash they had hidden in Emma's coat and told him she'd be in the park by 7. August glanced at Regina and smiled knowing full well that Emma didn't need his help.

"Okay Ems, be careful and have fun" He nodded at Regina, letting her know he was right behind her if anything happened to Emma. They walked foe about 20 minutes until they got into a large building, where the doorman waved at Regina before opening the door to the two women.

"You live here?" Emma asked, taking in her surroundings. The loft was huge, it was the biggest thing Emma had ever seen in her life.

"Yeah, my parents bought it for me when I decided to come to New York and help my sister out with her shop"

"So your family's rich?" She cautiously asked.

"Yeap. Would you like to take a shower?" Regina offered. "And after, we can have dinner or something. I'm pretty sure there are some left overs you can give to your brother" She smiled knowingly.

"Well, how can I say no to that?"


	3. Medical AU

Henry was still holding his arm tightly to his body, when the doctor came in. She was smiling up at him, encouraging him to let her inspect his arm.

"What happened to your arm, Henry?" The doctor asked him.

"I fell. I was playing with Mike and climbed a tree" He explain in between hiccups, while she took a look at the radiographies of the boy's arm.

"Well, I know you're a strong boy, aren't you?" She smiled at him. "And from the x-rays we took from your arm, we'll have to put a cast on it so it doesn't hurt anymore" She softly explained.

He nodded and she went onto doing her job, she rolled his sleeve up to his arm, but when she couldn't, she decided against it and took off his shirt, and carefully dressed him with a standard one with short sleeves. She took his arm and ignoring his cries, covered it with bandages before applying a layer of plaster and waited for it to dry off.

"What's your favorite color, Henry?" She asked the boy.

"Red, but Mama likes yellow, so I want yellow" He asked politely.

"Red's my favorite too. And what's your Dad's?" She tried to make small talk.

"Don't know. I've never met him" He explained.

"Do you live only with you Mom, Henry? Or do you have a step-dad?"

"Mama doesn't like boys like that. She says they're too simple and a waste of time. But she likes them as friends or brothers." He reasoned with the young doctor.

"I'd have to agree with your mom in that. They're too simple"

"Are you married?" He curiously asked.

"No, I haven't met the right girl yet" She smiled at the little boy.

"And are you dating someone?" He timidly asked.

"No. Why? Are you trying to set me up with your mom?" She laughed at his confused state.

"I don't know what that means, but my mom prefers brunettes to blondes." She laughed at his comment.

"I'm sure she does."

…

"Mama!" Henry jumped into the blonde's arms.

"Hey there, kid. How's your arm?" The woman asked.

" 'S good. Gina put a cast. Look, it's yellow, like the Bug" He showed off his arm.

"Wow, it looks great kid. Can I sign it?"

"Gina signed it first though" He shrugged.

"And where's Gina?" She asked. Then Henry pointed at the brunette taking with the receptionist and Emma bit her lip.

The same woman she had been staring at while Henry was getting his arm checked was the same that had treated his son and she knew she had been caught before.

"Hi, Henry. Is this your Mama?" She asked the boy, familiar with the blonde's nickname.

He nodded and the doctor extended her hand. "I'm Doctor Mills. I'm the one who put a cast on your son's arm" She smiled and Emma decided she could die happily that moment.

"Thank you, then. I'm Emma Swan, mother of this little monkey" She said tickling the boy's sides, eliciting a loud laugh out of him, making both women smile fondly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ms. Swan."

"Oh, please. Call me Emma" She let Henry on the floor and took a chance. "Would it be alright if we took you to dinner to thank you, Dr. Mills?" The blonde cockily asked.

"Mh… Confident and feisty. I like that"

"So, what do you say, does the great Dr. Mills care for a burger?"

"Only if you call me Regina from now on"

"Okay then, Regina. You've got yourself a deal."


	4. Soulmate AU

Surely fate had a knack for making fun of Emma White. It was something that had taken her years to realize and accept. Whenever things were going smoothly, there was fate to turn it around and find a way to make her life miserable. And in that moment, she realized she no longer cared as long as she had Regina by her side. Yes, finding out your soulmate is the one and only Evil Queen who had countless times sworn to kill her parents had been a shock, but after spending time with the woman, Emma knew there was no going back. So they made sure they both knew each other, the made time for one another and above else, they learned to love every aspect of each other.

But then again, fate came knocking at Emma's door and Snow planned for her to marry Kilian Jones, the one-handed wonder as Regina liked to call him. Emma, who argued almost always with her parents about having them making her decisions, was so fed up with the situation, that she decided to take matters into her own hands. She escaped her kingdom at dawn and rode all the way through the Enchanted Forest to meet her lover at her castle and end for once and for all with her parents' intrusion in her own life.

Regina had been so bored and tired from the random demands from the villagers that she hadn't repaired on the presence or a certain blonde princess.

"Now, what do you want'" Regina asked, not looking at the young woman in front of her.

"I want to be able to hold you, love you, cherish you and be there for you. Because from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were it for me, and not just because you're my soulmate, but because it pains me to think about living a day without you. You, my queen, have captured my heart and made it yours, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want to be able to live in your presence. I want to go to bed and see those beautiful brown eyes before succumbing to sleep, I want to rise every morning with the feel of my body aligned with yours. And I want to have children with you, I want them to look and be like you, to learn how to be compassionate and ruthless, how to be kind and cruel, and to be hate and love just like you do. So, with that being said, will you, Regina Mills, ruler of the Dark Kingdom, marry this lost princess?" She kneeled on the ground and took a ring out of her pocket. "I'm yours, my Queen if you'll have me. "Emma smiled as the brunette ran towards her and crashed their lips together, no longer caring about politics or etiquette, just basking in the feel of the blonde princess.

And that was how they got to where they were, exchanging rings that would bind them for life, rings which were impossible to take off, rings that sealed their lives together as one.

"So, have you decided how you're going to tell your mother?" Regina asked, her fingers tracing her wife's stomach, scratching the space between her abs.

"Yeah, we'll use the mirror and we'll let her see us as you fuck me." The blonde smiled.

"Oh, dear. I don't plan to fuck today. That will happen only when I've already shown you how much I love you" Regina kissed those soft lips that drove her crazy.

"I love you too, Regina, never forget that" The younger woman added before kissing her wife once again.


	5. EF AU

Regina almost fell out of her seat as the carriage came to a sudden stop. She grumbled and opened the door to step outside and face whoever or whatever had caused the delay on her way to the White Kingdom. She smiled at the sight that greeted her.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this my lucky day?" She asked, flirting with the hooded figure in front of her.

"We meet again, your majesty" The figure smiled under the hood.

"What do you want this time?" She asked.

"Well, I was looking forward to getting some gold from some fat noble man, but seeing that the only one I can rib is you, I guess I'll steal something else from you." The stranger said as they stepped forward until they were in Regina's personal space.

"And what, pray tell, is that you're going to take from me?"

"A kiss, what else would it be?" And then Regina found the familiar lips on hers, moving in sync.

"Tell me, dear. You know you can't steal what had already been given to you freely, don't you?" Regina smiled as she pulled the hood down, letting the blonde tresses fall on broad shoulders.

"Then, I'll steal your time" Emma smirked as she took the older woman by her thighs, smiling when the brunette wrapped her legs around her waist.

Once the carriage had started moving again, they began to dress.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she helped the brunette get into her dress.

"To see the White Monarchs"

"And what are you going to talk about?"

"Why? Do you want me to tell them how I made you scream my name on my way here?" Regina playfully asked.

"I don't see why not" She shrugged.

Regina smiled sadly at the thief. Sometimes she remembered what had caused them to meet one another. She sometimes forgot the words Snow had screamed at her daughter as Emma tried to run from her judging manners. Regina made the knight stop the carriage.

"Get out" She ordered the blonde.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, I don't want you to murder them and then, have to clean the mess you'll leave behind. And you know Henry will only give his new nanny the morning till he finds a way to make her cry" She informed her Princess Consort.

"Ugh! He's just like you" She grumbled and stole a kiss from the Queen. "Alright, my Queen, I'll see to it that is done"

"I'll see you once I get back home" She cupped the younger woman's cheek and rested her forehead against the blonde's.

"If you see them, don't forget to mention how I made you come five times yesterday in the public gardens of the Dark Castle."

"That'll give Snow a heart attack"

"I love you, my Queen"

"I love you too, my Princess"

As she watched the carriage rode off to the White Kingdom, she placed her hand on her flat stomach and smiled. It wouldn't be long until the Queen knew of the new heir to be. She was counting the hours until she could be alone with the Dark Queen and tell her the news.


	6. Trapped in an AU

They fell through the portal into what looked like the master bedroom of the mansion. Once they checked for possible injuries and found none they began recollection data, or as Emma liked to call It, snooping.

"Hey, Regina. Look what I found" Emma held the article of clothing to the brunette so she could see it.

"Really, Ms. Swan? We fall through a portal and the first thing you look for, is underwear?" She asked in disbelief.

"First, it's Mrs. Swan-Mills to you and second, you're missing the point here." The Sheriff argued.

"Oh, please. Enlighten me." Regina responded sarcastically.

"Well, we all know that you're the only person in town who would buy this type of lingerie."

"And how do you know it's not Ruby's"

"Because she likes color more than black."

"And how do you know that?"

"Who do you think goes out of town to Victoria Secret?"

In that moment, they heard the front door of the mansion open and close shut. The footsteps signaled the arrival of the unknown person. Emma, out of fear of being discovered, dragged Regina inside the closet.

"Oh, how mature of you, hide us in a closet" The Mayor scoffed, to which Emma rolled her eyes.

Emma put her hand on her mouth to prevent any sound.

"Honey?" Asked a very familiar voice. "Regina, love. Where are you?"

Emma and Regina looked at each other with wide eyes. Out of the possible Alternative Universe the could land on, the one they were at, at the moment sure was one of the weirdest ones they could imagine.

A ringtone stopped the man from opening the closet and discovering them.

"Leroy?" The man answered the phone and went downstairs as he listened to whatever they were telling him from the other line.

Once they were out of the closet and Emma had made the joke, Emma couldn't help but snoop around once again. Regina, in the other hand went out to the hallway and took one of the many framed photos displayed in the wall.

"I guess that makes it real. At least in this universe." Emma declared looking at the photo.

"I have an idea. You stay hidden. We only know that I do exist here, but maybe you don't, maybe you never broke the curse and that's why I got together with him and how we're missing someone, who doesn't appear on any photos in this house." The Mayor informed the other woman.

"Henry." Emma guessed.

"And based on what I know about jumping through portals, the more time we spend here, the more real this becomes and so, the less we want to leave." There was a worry that hang form every word she said and the Sheriff recognized it automatically.

"Well, what's the plan, then?"

"I go to Granny's, you stay here trying to find something that could help us." Emma nodded and off she was.

"Ruby, do you have a minute?" She asked the waitress.

"Yeah, sure." Ruby approached the Mayor.

"I um… I'd like to ask you something about David." Regina saw the understanding look on Ruby and took it as a sign to keep going. "He's been off lately, and I don't know if you have any clue about it." The waitress shook her head, and Regina kept on asking. "You haven't seen him with anyone, have you?" She pressed.

"Wait, you think David's cheating on you?" The waitress asked in disbelief. "Regina, we all know that man would give you the moon if you asked him. Why would you think he's cheating on you?" And that was how Regina found herself improvising.

"He sometimes comes home late, and I swear I could smell perfume in his shirt this morning." She tried to sound hurt, covering the disgust she felt at the nature of their relationship in that universe.

"And who do you think, she's seeing?" The werewolf intercepted.

"Well, the perfume reminded me of Mary Margaret." Ruby burst out laughing at Regina's comment.

"Are you okay, Regina?" Ruby asked, really concerned with the other brunette.

"Yes, I'm quite alright Ms. Lucas."

"Well, the thing is that, as everyone in this town knows, that's impossible. Mary Margaret is hella gay, and she doesn't even live here anymore. Last I heard of her, she was with this blonde woman in Boston, and they have been strong for over three years now."  
"Oh, and you wouldn't know the blonde's name, would you?" She really hoped her name didn't start with E, because if it did, she would be sick.

"Yeah, I do. Her name's Emma…. I don't remember her last name."

"Could it be Swan?" Regina supplied.

"Yes! That's it! She's a mechanic, I think. And that's how they met, Mary had trouble with her car and there she was, Emma Swan, her white knight to the rescue. Isn't that beautiful?"

"It is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom."

Regina went into the restroom and threw up all there was in her stomach. She hadn't seen that coming, Snow gay and dating her daughter. She sure would have a good time when she told her Snow about the nature of the relationship between her and her daughter. After she put herself together, she called her wife.

"Emma, I think I know where you-"

"Gina, I'm dating my mom!" The blonde interrupted her.

"How do you know that?"

"I got into my dad's computer, and guess what? He had the same password as in our universe. Anyways, it seems that him and Mary are pretty close, and they exchanged pictures. Remind me to bleach my eyes. Gina, I was kissing and groping my mom!" Emma shouted, not really caring if David came back to the mansion.

"We need to get out of here, and soon. Or this will become a reality and I will have to spend the rest of my days pinning after the shepherd."


	7. Creator's Choice

The little boy watched as the jet landed on the garden and he sensed who was coming. He started running in search of his parents, he had always been told to alert in case of danger and form all the lessons he had received from his mother, he knew there was something bad in that jet.

He came to a halt when he found his sister, young Danielle was moving around her room, searching for the weapon she had been given as her 13th birthday. She smiled as she attached it to her hip and took in the scared look of her brother. Mason had always been brave and kind and she was concerned for the boy.

"Dani, Mason!" They heard the familiar voice call out.

"Henry! We're here!" Dani took Mason's hand and went to the master bedroom, where she sensed both of her parents.

"What's going on?" She asked her brunette mother.

"They've found us" Was all her mother offered.

"But, how?"

"They are looking for a planet to build a weapon"

"All Scarif to build a weapon?" Henry raised his eyebrows.

"It's a space station, capable of destroying planets with the click of a button. Don't underestimate the Empire's power, Henry." Regina warned his son.

"Are they going to kill us?" Dani addressed the elephant in the room.

"If they find us, they won't hesitate." Emma replied, somberly.

"But, Mom's a sith. Doesn't she get to live?"

"I went rogue, Dani. I no longer belong with the Empire." Regina handed the lightsaber to her wife.

"I hope you're in for an adventure" Emma smiled, adrenaline rushing through her veins as she tuned off all the lights in the house.

She brought to life her lightsaber and let the yellow glow light up their way around the house. Decades earlier, it had been her signature, when she became one of the most respected jedi knights in all the galaxies. She smiled as Regina exited the room, the vibrant red light from her lightsaber guarding the other end of the group. Both teenagers also unsheathed their weapons, green and purple lighting their faces.

"Gina, on your right" Emma whispered and brought her youngest into her reach. Mason, who was still too young to fight, had a gun in his hand, just in case.

"Dani, Henry. Cover your brother. Once you're out of danger, take the jet and call Senator Organa." Regina ordered them as she ran towards the clones.

"Do as your mother says" Was all the jedi said before joining her wife in battle.

It reminded her of all the times they had fought side by side, going against the rules of the Jedi High Council, right after the Order 66 was executed. That night, Emma killed off more clones that she had seen in her life, and had been struggling with the last ones, until a young sith warrior took over and decimated the remaining soldiers. Emma didn't argue with her, just nodded and followed her to a jet, which would lead them to Scarif, where they'd live in exile. Regina, as a former sith warrior, smiled at the sight of battle, decades earlier it had been all she lived for, and Emma was once again able to use the Force to aid her, which she had been dying to do.

Dani and Henry fought like a team, their movements synchronized and precise, not leaving room for any mistakes or missed attacks. They had never had to kill anyone before and they were experiencing what their brunette mother had felt years ago, when she embraced the dark side of the Force. With time, they got to the garden and killed the ones who remained behind. After strapping Mason to a seat, Dani took over the controls of the ship, remembering all the things her blonde mother had told her. Henry made sure there weren't any clones hidden in the ship and sat back, already contacting the Senator.

"Senator Organa" He nodded to the hologram. "We need your help"

"How did you know how to contact me?"

"My mother's Emma Alateen." Henry saw the surprised look on her face.

"But she was killed by Sith Tsark."

"That would be my other mother."

"Okay, we'll see if that's the truth once you get here, I'll send you the coordinates of the base and once we know you can be trusted, we'll sent reinforcements to look for your parents."

"Thank you, Senator."  
"May the Force be with you, young padawans" She said noticing the braids both teens were sporting.


End file.
